Wo Ai Ni
by ShuPrincess
Summary: When a Princess gets her kingdom destroyed and gets captured by Cao Cao. But this is only the begining of her adventures.
1. Default Chapter

Sorry that you couldn't find my story lately. I had to start over because I got confused of how to upload new chapters.

Part 1 Wei

Wow … I never knew it could be so sucky to be the princess of a no more known kingdom. I swear oh! Hi! I'm Chang Shaing princess of a kingdom that was burned. Let's see oh! I'm 16, I have a short attention span, really crappy memories, and incredibly beautiful (seriously). About my kingdom, well it is a small kingdom but it was still a peaceful and beautiful kingdom. My Father Sun Sue is well the emperor of this kingdom. Hmm … Well he never joined side of the three kingdoms. He was afraid that his people will die if they were involved with war so I guess we were the probably the second worst kingdom out there next to Wei. It was good to be princess for the last 16 years of my life until Wei came along and destroyed my kingdom almost all my people were killed and yeah stuff like that. I would tell you more about me, but I guess you just going to have to read my life story to find how I am and what my life suppose to be!

So it all started with those damn Wei bastards. They ask my father to join forces with them but he declined (duh!). Like he did with the other kingdom, Wu I think. Anyways they got all pissed off and decided to burn my kingdom down. And so they did. Sad so sad. I watch them take my fathers life and the kingdom Cei after. I watch them burn, scream, killed, even seduce the women and young girls my age. Oh the pain! In case you're wondering who asked my father for help was some guy name Cao Cao. Later I was captured. Not really a nice way to treat a princess but hay they are the Wei. When I was captured I was knocked out. I try running but they caught up with me. I was afraid they would have seduced me but they didn't. (I still don't know why)

Next thing when I woke up is when I was wearing a lot of blue or purple. I don't know I was knocked out ya know. Anyways some one was on the side of my really big as bed. She looked really pretty, long brown silky hair that tied up as a pony tail with phoenix tiara at the top, her eyes looked very warm too, and her body was very well shaped. Heck! I wish I could have a body like that!

"Are you okay now?"

"I guess I'm okay..."

"I am Zen Ji wife of Cao Pi"

"Hi I'm Chang Shaing. Where am I exactly?"

"You are in the kingdom of Wei. I am your guide to the palace, so hurry up and I'll show you around."

Zen Ji said with a really pretty smile. I got up and changed in a new outfit Zen Ji had brought for me "Here wear this blue outfit, it use to be mine." She said holding that extremely showy dress in front of her. I took it. I didn't mind changing in front her, I trust her. Omygoodgolygosh! My boob looks huge and my ass looks all big! "Uh do you by any chance have an outfit less revealing?" I ask covering up my chest. "Nope. Besides it looks very sassy on you, then it did to me when I was your age" Zen Ji said giggling. Aw whatever, as long there's no perverted guys I guess I don't mind.

We left my room and I saw a lot smart looking people, one with a black fan talking to a bald man with a big ax. That's the first time I have seen a weapon so close. Cool. "That is Sima Yi the one with the ax is Dian Wei. Don't worry there rally nice once you get know them. Over there is Zhang He. I look at him a thought he was girl until I noticed his chest and voice.

"And the rest I don't know where they are, probably going against Wu. Oh well it less noisy when much is not around."

Zen Ji said. I looked at Zhan He, he saw us and walked towards us.He gave a greeting to Zen Ji then he took my hand and gave it a kiss. Wow. Talk about a gentleman.

"And who may this beautiful blossom be?"

"Her name is Chang Shaing and she is reserve for Lord Cao Cao. So don't get comfy."

Zen Ji said with a little teasing glare. Zhang he backed off and put his hand on his chin examining me. "Why does Cao Cao always get the beautiful ladies I ask" Zhang He said walking away. Sima Yi and Dian Wei started laughing they came up to us "So where are you beautiful ladies heading to?" Dian Wei asked. I told them nowhere and that Zen Ji was just giving me a tour.

Later they left.

Few hours later Zen Ji and I were eating in the garden. I was thinking who this Cao Cao was, and what Zen Ji means when she said reserve. Zen Ji saw my expression.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh yeah … Who's is Cao Cao and what did you mean by reserve?"

"Well" She put her cup down. "The reason why Cao Cao didn't kill you was because he knows you are extremely beautiful and yeah. There's more but I'm not really in the mood to explain."

"Okay. Now what did you mean you said reserved for Cao Cao?"

"Ugh. Well Cao Cao loves Beautiful girls and usually forces them to marry. If they don't he'll burn their whole entire village down. Oh wait that Lu Bu's daddy, never mind that part"

"Please tell me he's cute"

"Uh he's okay. He's okay he's okay. He looks a lot like my husband since there father and son. He use to a have wife who died and a son Cao Pi, who is my husband."

"He's a daddy? Damn he must really old!"

"So about your husby, Cao Pi is he nice?"

"Yeah, he's okay"

"Do you love him though?"

"Of course she does! That's why she married me. And who may you be Little Flower?"

The man asks. He was a wearing a lot armor (well at least to me he did) He looked quite handsome with his little mustache, that I must admit.

"I am Chang Shaing. Princess of the once known kingdom, until your father destroyed my home! You're Cao pi right?"

"Yes"

"Uh. Yeah!"

"Please forgive my father he knows nothing. I am, deeply sorry bout your kingdom I try stopping him but he refuse for he wanted the land and you my princess for his greedy self. How can I repay your deepest debt for my father's doing?" Cao pi ask me holding my hand. I looked up at him then to Zen Ji, she only gives a small smile. "I'll think about it." I said to him. He let go of my hand and took us both back in to palace.

When we got inside I saw a normal handsome man sitting on the front table. "Who's that guy?"

"That is your going to be husband and my father"

"Ha well isn't it, my future wife a beauty everyone!"

That was Cao Cao, that stupid hoe. I went up to him and smile.

"Every one my new wife lies here! Toast to her."

"Toast"

They all said even Cao Pi and Zen Ji. We ate dinner together and Zhang He bumped my shoulder. I looked at him and he wanted me to see the way Xu Zhu ate. He ate very fast then Zhang he started to mimic how he ate, next thing I know they were having a eating contest. Everybody started laughing even Xu Huang and he's guy who can not ever laugh. Of course the winner was obviously Xu Zhu. Later we all went to bed I was about to bed. Not bad for the kingdom of Wei. Good night.

A few weeks later I was part of Wei, heck I even fought with them too. I use the art of a fan. Sima Yi my instructor how I grew of him, also the people of Wei, and especially Cao Pi. So Far everything seems okay with Cao Cao and I for he and I are still not marry (thank goodness), but he still is a selfish man. Hell, sometime he invites me to sleep with him. Some time I just get scare.

One night I was still awake while every one was asleep I was called into Cao Cao's room. He told me he wants to get married tomorrow, but in order to do that we had to make love to one another (Wei Laws). My mouth dropped wide opened. I try telling him I was not in the mood but he didn't listen to me of course. He just told me to get undress and lye on the bed. My heart started beating faster, how I wanted to run. He didn't wait for my reply, he grabbed and threw me into his bed. He tore my gown which is easily torn up fabric. Uh in case you're wondering why I was wearing that type of fabric was because it's comfy to sleep in. He kissed my neck then down, he tried to go for my lips but then someone slam the door open. Cao Pi it was.

"Father we ar!"

"What is it? Can you see that I am busy with your new mother?"

Cao Pi gulped and turned around.

"We are attacked by the kingdom of Shu! I came for orders!"

" Oh uh.. Wake up our soldiers and fight of course. I and your new mother will be down. Tell one of our men to set one of my good horses!"

"Yes Father!"

He left. I must thank him I thought. Anyways back to me and Cao Cao, we both got dress. I was still wearing the outfit Zen Ji Gave me and Cao Cao was wearing armor (Duoy).

So now we are in battle I brought my purple fan and rode behind Cao Cao. I was holding on to him tightly since he was doing his Mushu on his horse. How I felt safe with him for once. Later he said that I have to get off for he needed to find Zen Ji and his son. He told me to stay; because he thought it will be to dangerous if I came along. So I stayed. So here I am killing the Shu soldiers for my life. How sad that it was. Later I was pushed to the ground. Like Ow. I fell unconscious to the ground where I heard Cao pi. He was looking for me, I tried calling him but I was known for my gentle and quiet voice so he didn't hear me, also there was a flame around me so he couldn't hear or see. Few seconds later I got up; Cao pi was no longer there. I saw Zhang He he was about to rescue me until a young Shu general stopped him. I couldn't be saved. I cough into the flames. I fainted.


	2. Part Two Shu

Part 2 Shu

Next I woke up. I found myself all cover in green, probably because I was under the green sheets. How stupid of me. So I got up and heard knocking at the door. "Come in!" I said covering up myself with my sheets.

"I hope you are doing better then you did 3 days ago."

"Who are you? And why have you taken me with you?"

"Do you know who you are even talking to?

"No, so what about it!"

"Why don't you come out and see?"

"Hay! Who do you think you are pulling my sheets!"

When I turned around I saw four men staring at me and it looks like they were about to laugh. Hurr …Jerkwads.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Liu Bei, ruler of Shu. This right here is Ma Chao, Zhao Yun, and this is Jiang Wei."

I stared at the four, Ma Chao looks as if he didn't care (oh well I probably do same thing too), I looked at Liu Bei and his smile was very warm, like my father's, Zhao Yun well he was indeed very handsome (heck he's more handsome than Cao Pi) and then there's the last one uh … Jiang Wei well he was more handsome then any man I have ever seen. Blush

"In case you're wondering how you got here Jiang Wei right here saved you from the flames, Little Flower. Any ways we'll talk more later. Get dress and meet us three in the meeting room. One of you stay, she is indeed part of Wei."

Ma Chao Walked towards the door, meaning he didn't want to stay same with Jiang Wei, damn I wanted him too.

"I'll stay my lord, but why don't ask Ms. Yue Ying to watch her instead?"

"You're good man and so are you two Ma Chao and Jiang Wei, I just don't want you to miss your guys' chances.

Liu Bei Said with a wink. Ma Chao and Jiang Wei both exchange looks not knowing what their lord meant. They left, leaving Zhao Yun with me.

"So …"

"Yes Little Flower?"

"Uh yeah don't call me that."

"Why ever not? You are indeed so beautiful, more beautiful actually

I blush.

"I'm Chang Shaing, princess of once the kingdom Cei. Can I change, like you know, you not in the room? "

"I'm sorry but you are part of Wei and Wei soldiers are very dangerous so we must always keep eyes on them especially if they are generals, captains, or officers."

"Well turn around and I promise I wont escape."

Zhao Yun turned as he did he saw Ma Chao and Jiang Wei peek at the doors. Ma Chao moved his head in time, but Zhao Yun knew it was him. Jiang Wei wasn't fast enough as Ma Chao so Zhao Yun caught Jiang Wei peeking. Jiang Wei closed the doors. Zhao Yun turned then Ma Chao and Jiang Wei reopened the door as they did the three men faced at me when I was getting undress. They saw me took off my gown! How I know? Simple I was making sure Zhao Yun wasn't watching! Next thing I turned (still naked) I saw all of all of'em staring at me. I grabbed my gown, covered myself with it then smack Zhao Yun after I walked towards the other two men as I did Zhao Yun fell on my gown. The gown went down with him; I totally tripped on the cloth into Jiang Wei's arm. He fell flat as I was on top of him. I open my eyes then looked at Ma Chao, nose bleed, and then I saw a couple. A young woman with an odd looking boomerang/spear looking weapon and with a man with a white hat and feather fan, reminds me of Sima Yi.

"My goodness son, if you are going to make love make sure you do it in your or her own room! Not on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Hmp. Kids these days."

He said then left with his wife. (I think there husby and wife)

"Jiang Wei are you okay! I'm so sorry. Uh … Ma Chao can you give me a hand. Thank you."

"Ehhh …"

"Uhhh ... You might want to check on Zhao Yun too."

"Zhao Yun!"

I went over forgetting about Jiang Wei and rushed over to Zhao Yun. Crap he's out cold. I looked up to see if Ma Chao knew what to do but I guess he didn't since he was poking Jiang Wei. I stood up. Ma Chao looked over.

"Little Flower, maybe you should go put something on before you and I can take care of this mess, okay?"

I blush violently, Ma Chao ducked and cover hoping I won't smack him because he knew I was still naked, but I didn't care, I just went into my room then got out. I was wearing a white short Chinese design dress with fans in my hair and other stuff but I'll talk bout that later. When I came out Ma Chao was staring at me, toe to head. His head turned red.

"Oh yeah the guys. I'll carry Zhao Yun (since he's heavier) and can you carry Jiang Wei?"

'Uh I can drag him. Is that good enough? Or do you want me to try carrying him?"

"Carry please. If you can't carry him that long put him on your bed then we can get going."

Ma Chao ordered as he threw Zhao Yun over his back. He left. I carried Jiang Wei to my room then dropped him onto my bed. I walked out. Later I was waiting for Ma Chao at my door then he came.

"Shall we princess?"

He asked with a warm smile. I put my arm under his. Yeah the meeting was really boring so I'm not even gonna repeat what we were talking about. So I'll just skip to the part when Ma Chao and I are together.

Okay so here I am with Ma Chao.

"So do you want to stay in Shu or go back to Wei? It's your choice and Lord Liu Bei sure wants you to stay."

"Huh?"

Then an image Of Zhang He came into my mind.

"Did Zhao Yun capture a man by the name of Zhang He?"

"Yes, do you want to visit your little friend?"

"Yeah, but maybe tomorrow."

Next day. So here I am in the prison chamber. How I got here? I walked here, duh. Do you really think they'll put me in prison? (Eh maybe) While I was there I saw Zhang He and Zen Ji, they probably were captured by Zhao Yun and the other Shu generals. I went to the cages or chamber I don't know!

"Zhang He, Zen Ji wake up. Wake up. Wake up damn it!"

"Huh, what? Oh its you, Chang Shaing. Are you aright"

"Question, why are you wearing Color of Shu for?"

"Long story, you guys I think I'm going to join Shu."

"What!" (Both said)

"You traitor!"

"Let me finish Zen Ji. If I stay I could tell you and all of Wei, secrets about Shu. Like how to beat them or uhh warn you guys about their strategy to defeat Sun Jian, Liu Bei, or even perhaps Dong Zhou, I added.

"That's a good plan. Problem is that you're Wei. What makes you think that Liu Bei will accept you?"

"He already did. Heck, he already wants me to join. So everything is all planned out. The only problem is that I need permission from one of the Wei general which is you guys. I also want you to inform Lord Cao Cao if you guys will let me join so he won't worry. If anything goes bad just blame it on me. So what do you guys think?"

Both Zhang He and Zen Ji exchange faces.

"It's good but risky"

"Are up to it though? If you are up to it, then I guess Zen Ji and I will allow you to do so. But we need to escape if you want us to inform Lord Cao Cao."

Zhang He said with smile.

"Don't worry I'll get you guys out myself!"

I found the keys and then unlock the lock (Duh! Isn't that what keys are for?). So I got them out and back to Wei they go.

So I left the chamber then back to my room. I dropped onto my bed till I hit something, Jiang Wei. He woke. I screeched then fell.

"Aw dang where am I?"

He asked rubbing his head. Few seconds later he noticed that he scared the death out of me. Heck, my heart was beating louder than drums. He looked at me. I got up and looked at him. I was paralyzed by his charming face; he was starring at me and me to him (okay now I'm just talking goofy). He smiled then chuckled. I gave him a face. "What?" I asked him.

"Why did you wake me up? I was having great dream."

"Bout what?"

"Uh. Nothing"

"Tell me."

"Uh it's nothing really"

Jiang Wei blushed. I asked if it was happy dream about him and someone, perhaps a wife. He got up from my bed then went for the doors.

"Don't worry it's not about you that's for sure."

He went out as if he was angry at me. Was he really? I let out a sigh me, my mouth, and noisiness.

Few weeks later I noticed Jiang Wei had been avoiding me in the kingdom and even the battle field, is it because I have cuddies? (Just kidding ppl) Later I saw Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying in the garden talking. Since they were his parents I thought they might know why he was avoiding me? They both gasp. "Well Chang Shaing since you care," Zhuge Liang stated.

"It was probably when Jiang Wei was five or six. He was once part of Wei, his real father was a great general of Wei and his mother was indeed a graceful young woman, a dancer. Everything went well until Jiang Wei's father had died in battle. Even I and Wei still don't know how he died from but when he did everything went bad for his wife and son. Jiang Wei's mother who was now a widow for her son. Later Cao Cao wanted Jiang Wei's mother to be his new wife. He even forced her too, but she still didn't accept. Cao Cao was indeed mad. His mother and him tried to escape Wei but were caught by Wei solders. She was later Seduce by them all, one by one as if she was … was a whore! She then was killed by the soldiers; they killed her by beating the life out her…."

Zhuge Liang couldn't say anymore for he was trying to back his tears. Yue Ying was indeed about to cry and I was about to too. Yue Ying started where her husband had left off.

"Yes beat up. Her own son saw her being seduce then beat. It was such a dreadful sight for him to see his mother died especially at such a young age for him … Jiang Wei at 5. Jiang Wei's mother was a close friend of our and her husband too. A little later we found Jiang Wei, he was weeping next to his life less mother. As a favor for our dear friends of Wei we adopted Jiang Wei as our son. And yes I suppose ..."

Yue Ying told as she wiped away her tears. I got up looking at the ground. Here I thought Wei were good peoples, but weren't even close. As I thought I ran out of the garden. I wiped my tears as I ran, I bumped into Zhao Yun. I was crying so hard that I hugged Zhao Yun. He hugged me back then moved my banes to the left. I rubbed my face against the cloth he wore on top of his armor. He looked down at me.

"Now why is a strong girl like you crying?"

He asked with a cheery smile. I cried even harder (and louder -). After he wiped my eyes and asked his question to me again. I try stopping putting my hand over my face. I looked up. "Does Jiang Wei hate me because I am in Wei?" I asked still in his arms. "When you were in Wei," Zhao Yun corrected me. I paused. I was in Wei, I thought to myself. I sniffed then smile "you're right I am Shu and no longer part of Wei now if only Jiang Wei could see that. Why can Jiang Wei be like you," I said to Zhao Yun. Till I noticed he ditched me, that moron.

It was dark so I started looking for him as I did in the dark I bumped to Zhao Yun again. Till he grabbed both my arms and his lips touched my own, it was so soft and wet, but not wet wet, just wet enough for my lips to become slippery. I closed my eyes. He stopped he and I both breathless. I looked behind his back, Jiang Wei… Zhao Yun turn his head, he saw Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei looked angry but why? I was shock to see him. Zhao Yun kissed me for I had a crush on Jiang Wei. Now my chance to be with him had disappeared, just from that kiss.

Few days later everybody in the whole damn kingdom was talking about me. Everybody was ashamed that I and Zhao Yun had kissed. I wasn't happy at all, even though I kiss the great Zi Long. Later that day I heard Liu Bei and Ma Chao and other Shu generals were talking to Zhao Yun. How I know People? Simple is called good old ease dropping. Any ways they were asking why Zhao Yun kisses me.

I heard Zhao Yun speak.

"Why can I not kiss her? It's not my fault if she comes crying to me about Jiang Wei. Come to think of it, I bet she doesn't even love him and he the same to her! I know her more and she knows me more then Jiang Wei and also why should she love him if he doesn't even love her?" Zhao Yun spoke. I turned, and then sat against the door. I started crying under my arms.

"You are wrong Zhao Yun. I do love Jiang Wei but you are also right, for Jiang Wei does not even love me. I hid my feelings from Jiang Wei so well that he does not even notice my true feelings for him." I said to myself. How I felt so stupid. If I only showed emotion for him he will know…

"Why are you sitting next to the door, Chang Shaing?" a voice came. I looked up and saw it was Jiang Wei. He was crouching next tom me. I wipe my tears. "We need to talk," Jiang Wei ordered as he helped me up and carried me back to my room in arms. (Except taking me to my room he took me to his room.) "Isn't this you room?" I asked him. "I want some privacy with you," he said to me as he laid/ threw me to his bed. He crawled over me; I looked up at him with shame on my face. He asked me what was wrong. "I thought you didn't like me," I squeaked. He closed his eyes and smiled at me. "I heard what you said about me and your feelings, at the door and also I love you," he simply said. I blushed. He stared at me then was about to kiss me as he laid on me, his lips were so warm and his hands were so gentle with my chest. I put my arms behind his back pushing him closer to me. Later I put my hand into his shirt. Then I allowed him do whatever he wanted to me, even if it did hurt a little.

Few days later I told Zhao Yun about Jiang Wei... I was afraid he would be upset, but he took it very well. Zhao Yun put both his hand on my shoulder then said "I am very happy for you and my friend Jiang Wei. Oh yes we are going to go against Wu, so prepared for battle before tomorrow." Then he left.

Now we are in battle, Jiang Wei and I went separate directions, we will both meet in camp. I have gotten so strong that I was destroying everything. I was the living crap out of some pirate dude with spiky hair, what? He challenged me to a duel. Later some guy in a red hat came to his rescue.

"Ha! You are strong to defeat my comrade Gan Ning, but are you strong enough to beat me?" He challenged a duel with me. I took deep breath for my energy and Mushu were gone. Few seconds later, I accept! Since I was out of life my Mushu didn't came, was this end. I try blocking the guy in the red hat but I was too tired. He try hitting me with one saber, I was able to block but the second I wasn't able to. I fell to the ground. I have lost Jiang Wei.


	3. Part Three Wu

Part 3 Wu

"Where am I? Am I dead? I can't!" I got up the red bed. I turned my head and saw the man with the red hat sleeping beside in my bed. So cute. I took his hat off and noticed he was very young, with the hat he looks older, heck he looks like bout my age. He woke. He looked at me then smiled.

"Good to see you again Chang Shaing."

"Who are you and why have you taken me here?"

"It's me Lu Xun, your friend when you were small."

I was confused. Friend, I thought. "You are my fiancé, Chang Shaing," he said. I was still confused. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Let me explain, back when you were young my father and I came for Lord Sun Jian to form an alliance with your father and you. We of course grew fond of each other, I will always take you out for hike and you always take me fishing. Uhhh...what else…. I m sorry I can't really remember since it was so long ago but one thing is for sure you and are were destined. Please Chang Shaing will you be my wife?" He asked as he bent down.

Is this my duty as princess? I put my hand on his cheek. "Is it my duty to do so? To marry you?" I asked him. He looked up.

"It is princess"

"What if this was just a lie?"

"I will not ever lie. You can even ask around and your new lord too if you wish too"

Lu Xun got up, kissed my hand then left the room, "I'll be waiting for your reply".

Few weeks later I was engage with Lu Xun. This happy event was tearing apart my heart. How I miss Jiang Wei. As I walk I caught up with Xiao and Da Qiao. "What is wrong with you?" Da asked. "Yeah! What is up with you for the last few days?" Xiao asked, staring at me straight. I looked at the sky then down. "I'm happy, really," I simply said. I walked away knowing both gave each other made a face. While I was walking Gan Ning and Sun Ce had taken an important scroll from Zhou Yu and Lu Xun, both were chasing them with their sword out. I giggled. "Yay! Our princess is finally smiling again!" Sun Ce exclaimed. I noticed my smile made everyone happy Lu Xun and even Zhou Yu, that was a first.

"Gan Ning and Sun Ce you have done your mission to make me smile so can you return the scroll back to the two stragist ?" I ask nicely. They both sigh, they handed back the scroll Zhou Yu and Lu Xun. They left. "Thank you, princess," Zhou Yu said with a sigh of relief, Lu Xun smiled. Lu Xun turned around notices that he forgot something. "Oh Yes! I forgot to say, I want to see you in private back at my room later about our relationship Chang Shaing." He said then left running with Zhou Yu following. Private huh? I wonder what he wants with me.

Later on. I went to Lu Xun's room with Sun Shang Xiang talking to me. At the door she told me good luck for Lu Xun could be a little rough at times. She winked. I smiled, I'll be fine Sun Shang Xiang, I said with a smile. She left. I went inside the room but Lu Xun was not in there. I sigh, thank goodness. I turn around to close the door, as I was about to Lu Xun popped out of nowhere.

"Hi!" He said with a cheery voice "I wasn't expecting you that soon" his happy smile turned into frownie smile. "Well you didn't say the time" I said. He opened the door, "Ladies first". I went inside, I turn to him. Lu Xun locked the doors.

"Sorry bout locking the doors, Chang Shaing. It's just that…." He put his hand in his hair, blushing. I sat on his bed. I took his hat, "so why do you always wear this hat?" I ask trying to make conversation. He didn't answer, he walked towards me and bent down on his knee and took my right hand.

"My beautiful fiancé, Chang Shaing, I know it hasn't been long, but I wish to make love to you."

"You're the guy. Aren't you the one who suppose to do whatever he pleases?"

"It just that you haven't been happy and I thought you may not wish to do it with me tonight."

I took his hand and pulled him up. "I am happy Lu Xun," said. He pushed me down to his bed. He kissed me. It felt so much like Jiang Wei's kisses, so warm and wet but wet enough to make it slippery. I would like to tell you more but I think I'll stop there. Sigh How I just couldn't wait to get marry to him...

Next day. We were all in the strategy room. Zhou Yu and Lu Xun were telling us how to defeat Lu Bu or Dong Zhuo's force. We all took our weapons and left.

At Camp Ga Ning brought 2 bags of marshmallow with him. He knew that we'll be camping out for few nights so he thought why not. All the girls crowded me.

"So?"

"So what, you guys?"

"You know, Lu Xun and you, together, lock doors, come on spill it!"

"Nothing happened, not."

"What did you say?"

"Chang Shaing!"

Lu Xun yelled over. I walked to him. "We will go together and take the path opposite to Zhou Tai's, got that?" Lu Xun ordered. I nodded. Few hours later we were all in battle. I followed Lu Xun. We were both running to escape Lu Bu. Lu Bu had challenged Lu Xun and I to a duel and had won. Lu Xun and I need to go back to camp for aid, until we were stopped by Dong Zhuo himself.

"I challenge the young lad for his girl! If not I will send reinforcement to finish you off lad and just take your girl" Dong Zhuo laugh. I held to Lu Xun. We looked around to see if we can just go around but we were surrounded. Lu Xun lifted his two sabers. "Psst Chang Shaing you run as I keep him busy. I will not lose you to him." Lu Xun said. "I'm not going" I told him. "I accept!" Lu Xun yelled.

They both fought. Lu Xun fought very strong but not strong enough, his wounds were getting bigger and his blood was getting everywhere. Then the last blow was going to be on Lu Xun. Dong Zhuo was laughing. I quickly ran inside the cage place whatever and blocked the hit for Lu Xun... but I didn't, someone was blocking for me and it looked like it was deadlock with trident and sword, Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei pushed him back; Dong Zhuo lost his balance and fell. Jiang Wei spared him, but why? Lu Xun fainted.

"Hay get the off me Lu Bu! Let Go! Lu Xun no! Jiang Wei! Jian Wei!" I yelled again. Jiang Wei ran back for me then stopped. "Lu Bu" I heard Jiang Voice. "Come any closer the princess's little boyfriend will surly die" Lu Bu yelled across. He held my neck with his hand. He put his spear next to Lu Xun's head. Jiang Wei hesitated. Jiang Wei could see the tears from my eyes, showing him I don't want Lu Xun to die. Jiang Wei moved the side, letting Lu Bu pass by. I saw Yue Ying and everyone from Shu (now they come) There. They were about to attack but Jiang Wei told them to hold. Every one looked at him and did what they were told. Dong Zhuo came out from hiding and stood next to his son.

"My Friends! You have all fought well! But the battle is over for I got what I came here for, the beautiful Chang Shaing. I will seduce her so hard I will make her my wife and a mother by today and by tomorrow!" He said happily. I was scared. Lu Bu was still holding me, then he threw me to Dong Zhuo, as he did I fell to him and Dong Zhuo grabbed me and kissed me, putting his tongue into my mouth and taking it out slowly with my and his saliva sticking together. I noticed Lu Xun saw him do so to me and Jiang Wei too. This made them angry, I could tell by the rage in their eyes.


	4. Part Four Others

Part 4 Others

How angry I was to sleep with Dong Zhuo. I felt a sharp pain from yesterday night in bed with Dong Zhuo. I was called to breakfast; I sat next to someone who really reminded me a lot of Zen Ji, pretty, nice, a nice body, and talented. She is very nice but why did she work here? I think she's too good for this place. Lu Bu sat across from me. Everyone was talking even me to Dao Chan but Lu Bu was very quiet. I saw union balls so I was about to take one till Lu Bu went for it the same time as did, he looked up at me. "Take it, you are bout to be my new mother so take if you wish" he said to me. I smiled "That's okay you may take it. There is always more" I said. Everybody silence, we both didn't take so Dong Zhuo took it, ruining the silence or whatever.

Later…. Dong Zhuo was talking how good he was and his two most beautiful daughters in the world. He said to me that one his daughter will one day marry Zhao Yun and the other will marry Jiang Wei or Ma Chao, I choked. "Dong Zhuo, does your kids even like me?" I asked him. "Of course they do!"

"Really?" I asked him. "I hope so" he said to me. (How I wished I could've married Lu Xun or at least Cao Cao, at least his kids liked me.

Now the wedding has been up now. My dress was almost the same as Dao Chan but prettier (at least that's what she said to me) Anyways I was crying for Jiang Wei and Lu Xun health. I miss them already (even though it was only yesterday) but Jiang Wei, I wanted to be with him so badly. I felt so guilty for sleeping with Dong Zhuo that if I told Cao Cao, Lu Xun or Jiang Wei they will probably never for give me.

At the wedding now. At the wedding there were so many people I didn't recognize. I noticed some people but not all, I saw Zen Ji. "Zen Ji!" I called. She turned her head, "Chang Shaing!" She yelled back. I ran to her, I gave her a hug. She patted my head. Bla bla bla and bla some more, yes were all happy to see each other. Everyone in Wei was shock, to see I marry someone like Dong Zhuo. Cao Cao I wasn't sure. He probably didn't come. I went towards the stage till some one appeared before me, Cao Cao. He put his right hand on my shoulder with such a gentle smile.

"How I wish you could've been my wife. Zen Ji and Zhang He told me your little plan but I knew you were not good enough for the job so Wei and I have never came for you. Now I don't want you as wife no more. Live your own life. Live with someone who you truly love." He said to me. I repeated what he said to me. He left at sat next to Cao Ren.

Okay now I'm on stage with Dong Zhuo. We did all the talking all the way to this now question.

"Do you Dong Zhuo accept Chang Shaing to be your wife?"

"Of course I do!"

"Do you Chang Shaing accept Dong Zhuo to be your husband?"

I gulped, looking at my future.

"I D-"

"No she does not accept" Jiang Wei and Lu Xun both said. Jiang Wei holding his trident, Lu Xun with a bow and a fire arrow to shoot for Lu Bu. Everybody else there too, Wu and Shu.

"Ha don't think some one as pretty Chang Shaing should not ever marry a fat guy like you, Dong Zhuo" Xiao Qiao said pointing her fan at him. Xiao Qiao charged then tripped. "Why don't you let me handle him Xiao Qiao?" Zhou Yu asked giving her a hand. As Zhou Yu was aiming for him one of Lu Bu's general stopped him. Dong Zhuo ran away taking me with him. Lu Xun was busy burning the hell out if his enemy and Jiang Wei was in a deadlock with Dao Chan. Both, both saw me being taken away, they pushed their enemy and both came after for me. Lu Bu stopped them. Ma Chao and few other generals from both kingdoms came those two. "Forget bout Lu Bu! Go after the princess!" One of the general ordered. Jiang Wei and Lu Xun both did at what they were told.

Few Minutes later Jiang Wei and Lu Xun have come to my rescue. They both challenged Dong Zhuo. Both ready to kill him for what he did to me in front of them, kissed me with his tongue.

"I shall both fight you two. If I win you and all your friend would become my new slaves and the princess will forever be mine" Dong Zhuo accepted. So here they are, ready to beat the living shit out of each other, I of course was standing waiting for someone to win but not Dong Zhuo. I hope it'll be Jiang Wei and Lu Xun, I said to myself.

As they fought, they were together. Heck if they keep this up Shu and Wu will unite before you know it! Anyways, Jiang Wei trapped Dong Zhuo to the corner and Lu Xun did his Mushu to Dong Zhuo then it was Jiang Wei's. 30 minutes later the battle had ended. Dong Zhuo was spared. Jiang Wei and Lu Xun helped me down from something…. Uh yeah. We came back and saw everyone was all in a good mood, for they have won against Lu Bu's forces. Liu Bei was flirting Sun Shag Xiang. (That's a first)


	5. Part Five End

Part 5 End

Next day in camp we were all ready to go back to our own kingdom. As they went into two different directions I stood in the middle. Every one looked back at me. "Come Chang Shaing. We have won, let us go back home. Then we shall get marry a week from now." Lu Xun said holding my hand. I turned my head to Shu. Everyone in Shu was staring at me. Jiang Wei walked over to Lu Xun and I. "We came all the way here to save Princess Chang Shaing; she belongs into our kingdom of Shu." Jiang Wei said to Lu Xun.

"But she is to be my future wife."

"I don't care, my bond with Chang Shaing is unstoppable, and that is why I came here with Shu to save her from you Wu. You stole her from us and we want her back."

"That is too late, Jiang Wei. She and I've been engage when we were both young. She is to marry me and keep peace with her kingdom, but not more because of Wei"

"So what is the use of marrying her if her kingdom had been destroyed?"

"It is no longer for peace between her and my kingdom, it is for our to love each other."

"So what! I love her too!"

Jiang Wei grabbed his trident, Lu Xun grabbed one his sabers. "Who do you love Chang Shaing?" they both asked me. I turned to Liu Bei hoping for an answer from him. He shook his head. Aw damn. So I just stayed quiet. "Fine if she does not wish to pick, we will fight to win her. Sudden death Jiang Wei" Lu Xun challenged Jiang Wei. "I accept my friend" Jiang Wei said. And here I thought they were friends but no, now there gonna fight over me. Why can men be more like Cao Cao... wait…? I take that back.

They both fought hard. Lu Xun was about to lose….. And Jiang Wei won! Jiang Wei fell to the ground after Lu Xun. I ran to Jiang Wei. I put his head near my chest. Everyone in Shu Cried happily, but Wu were disappointed that Lu Xun had lost his battle and me. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu came to Lu Xun, giving him a hand. I looked up at the three men. "I wish you both happiness" Lu Xun could barley say. Sun Ce turned his head to Lu Xun. "Don't worry prince of flames, me and Da felt sorry for you and decided when we get a baby girl she could marry you!" Sun Ce said with a huge grin. I was shock to hear that. But I kept it low to myself.

We left and so did Wu, back to our kingdom, back to our home. A month later Jiang Wei and I were married. We spent our honey moon in the kingdom of Wu for Lord Sun Jian had invited us. Lu Xun was back to normal, for he was happy to get married to the first daughter of Sun Ce and Da Qiao. A year later, I became 17 and Jiang Wei 20, had our first born child, a baby girl, we named her Wei Yun (it was suppose to be Wei Xun except it was a boy name so we chose Wei Yun). Yep, when she gets older she will be there to marry Liu Bei"s son Liu Shan.


End file.
